Forces of hearts
by Luvspells
Summary: Akatsuki is feared by many, an organization which consist of genius shinobi s . Uchiha Itachi is one of them, however his life change forever after he met a very attractive female newbie who joined the organization.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys, I'm pretty new here, thought that I might give my first try on writing on my favourite anime. I would be greatly appreciated if you guys could write me a review so that I could learn on my mistakes. This plot has been on my mind for the past few weeks so I decided to take some time off to share. I have a hunch that this would be a long plot. So do enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. This piece of fan fiction had been created sincerely for entertainment purposes and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

**Forces of hearts** (Chapter one by luvspells)

It's been three weeks since Akatsuki captured the Seven-tailed.

Tsunade, the Konoha's fifth Hokage tensed thinking of the matter and frowned in the Hokage Tower. She did not like the fact that soon Akatsuki's next target will be not other than Hachibi and then soon will be the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto. She pictured sadly of the young blonde boy with a huge grin. Everything happened too fast for Tsunade, she tried and made necessary arrangements to prepare the battle ahead of Konoha's future, but she knew that it will be never enough to face a group of most powerful shinobi(s) yet – she thought as she bit her lips. She had decided to focus on the upcoming battle and forced to neglect other not-so-important things like.. capturing Uchiha Sasuke. She sighed deeply.

Rumour has it that one of the members of Akatsuki has been destroyed during the capture of the Seven Tailed. She chewed one of her nails, ''Could this information can be any of help?''. She thought hard, gazing to the fluffy clouds. ''What would the Akatsuki react after losing one of their members?'' A moment later she snapped her fingers and grin broadly. ''This might be the only way but it's going to worth the risk.''

**

* * *

**

It's been almost a year and a half since that day.

In one of the Akatsuki's hideouts, in Village Hidden in Mist, Kirigakure, all the members was ordered to gather by the Akatsuki's Leader, Pain. Older and experienced members such as Uchiha Itachi, Hosigaki Kisame had a hunch that it will concern of a big matter for Pain and Konan to join the members in the hideout to deliver the matter instead of depending the projections which allowed them to converse even without meeting one another. There are ten members left in Akatsuki now, after the death of Sasori who had beaten to death by Haruno Sakura and his own grandmother. The organization consists of members named Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidera, Zetsu, Yuri and Tobi. For the ten of them to be in Akatsuki organization meant one thing: that each of them is unbelievably strong.

''This gotta be good yeah?'' Deidera muttered. ''I literally fled here as fast as i can, just right after retreating a battle with SUNA Anbu. It's embarrassing, really.'' He frowned.

''Didn't you actually **fly here with your ugly clay bird**, Deidera-Senpai?'' Tobi asked confused. Deidera responded with a scowl, ''Shut the hell up Tobi, the reason that i am worn out right now because of your stupid comments so i hope you do me a favour and just mind your own business and shut the hell up okay? It makes the whole world a better place to live in!''

Tobi laughed hysterically, clearly enjoying toying Deidera's temper. Yuri joined laughing ''This is better comical duo than the ones that I've seen in Land of Water.'' She squeaked.

''Alright that's it. Stop the useless and dumb fight'' Kisame said with a menacing tone after seeing Pain and Konan, walked toward them in the room.

''We will commence now'' Konan muttered.

**

* * *

**

''As you all are aware, it was such a pity that Sasori died during the previous battle with Konoha's shinobi(s).'' Pain explained.

''Well yeah, as far as I concerned, he was a better partner than..'' Deidera interrupted then stop after noticing Pain's final warning glare.

''As you all can see that we could not afford to lose any more members'' Pein continued ''It's a tedious process to find and recruit a very strong and fine members, not to mention on questioning their loyalty to us, it was a risk that we had to take. We will not have any purpose if he or she spilling information on how we operate as an organization. So i strongly, strongly recommend that you all should take seriousness in the side missions we assigned for you in order to maintain our funds and not take it lightly. And before i forget, Deidera I forbid you from blowing yourself up in a casual manner because mainly it's..'' Tobi interrupted cheerfully ''Stupid, retarded not to mention childish!'' Deidera glowered.

''Please, you both.'' Konan muttered expressionless.

''Oh can we get done here already if that's all? Urged Hidan irritably '' I have pretty much alot of things to do and i am part of human cycle too so i am capable of getting tired and wanting to catch some sleep, although I am somewhat immortal.''

Kakuzu snorted.

Pain nodded and added on '' I am aware that some of you might know why i'm trying to deliver the message.'' He paused, and continued after knew that he got their fullest attention ''I brought Yuri to come join us, eight months ago as she is a fine medic-in and obviously useful when it comes to Deidera'' Hidan, Tobi, Yuri and Zetsu chuckled.

Deidera frowned inwardly, he hated when people insulted his form of art.

''I had come to a conclusion that it is more encouraged to recruit more Kunoichi(s) so that the mission we assigned to each of you can be distributed to a balance gender. For example, there will be a time where violence is unneeded and we could ask Yuri to _flirt_ with a target in order to gain information'' Pain added matter-of-fact.

The male members, except for Itachi as expected, roared into laughter.

''Wow is that how Akatsuki operates now?'' Yuri frowned.

Inclining his head to the door ''Come, it is time you are formally introduced.''

Everybody in the room looked over at a figure, the room filled with intensity as they lay their eyes on the figure who is approaching them. Yuri shrugged uncomfortably.

The figure is completely breathtaking, beautiful and charming. She had a nice shade colouf of dark hair, beautiful lush lips paired with an equally beautiful pointed nose, and with a shade of a intense grey lenses in her eyes. Her frame is tall, long legs and very skinny, skinnier than the petite Yuri. Her body was a perfect invention.

She had an exposed tattoo beneath her arm, words ink in fine font of a phrase – _A lover of words, A shaper of thoughts_. Yuri shook her head for unnecessary jealousy which overcome her and clearly look at the figure, admirably.

''Hello, I'm Serizawa Reira'' The figure grin, which Itachi thought that it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on a person. He cursed under his breath to think that way and tried not to bother, like he always did to the other members, but he can't..

(to be continued..)

* * *

Author: Hold on there guys! Before you hover to the next episode, some of you might want to know the appearance of this newest female member, Serizawa Reira looked like. I imagined her the face of my most favourite singer in the whole wide world, Olivia Lufkin. You might want to type down her name on youtube and click on the 'Olivia Lufkin inspi reira – Wish music video''. She is very beautiful (for me, some of you might not agree) Ah the name Serizawa Reira i got is from a popular anime, Nana where Olivia Lufkin starred as a character who is a singer in the anime.

Thank you! I hope y'all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hey there guys, it's me here again. Forgive me that this plot might not be impressive as i think as i write, no excuses eh? I will work on the Chapter 3 so hopefully it turns out good!

**

* * *

**

**Forces of hearts (Chapter two by luvspells)**

Itachi tried not to bother but he cant..

Tobi exclaimed, breaking the intense. ''Hi! I'm Tobi! Welcome to Akatsuki, Reira-Chan!''

S. Reira replied with a friendly nod, replied ''Thank you, Tobi-Kun'' and coughed, aware that she had not received greetings by the rest.

And then, Yuri started to join and greet her and eventually the rest did as well.

''Ah yes since she's part of Akatsuki right now, I'm sure there's plenty of time to introduce each other more'' Pein interrupted and asked. ''Yuri-chan, would you show Reira to the guest room, right beside yours?'' Yuri agreed.

''Ah, let's go Reira-san!'' Yuri exclaimed. ''Ah you do not have to formally call me like that, Reira is fine'' Reira replied.

''That's appropriate, considering that you both are of the same age'' Konan interjected.

Yuri stopped, flabbergasted.

''Oh my god! I am so sorry, i did not mean that way..it's just that you look more mature than you really do, oh no i messed up!'' Yuri exclaimed.

The rest is pretty much in shock, even though they didn't show.

Reira chuckled ''It's alright there, i get alot of that so it's okay.''

''Ah then do come and follow me, Reira! It's pretty lonely here since i'm the female member of the crew although there's Konan-san but she's rarely here.. So i bet it will be fun with you around!'' Yuri replied excitedly, walking to the door and closing the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

Tobi snapped his finger right in front of Deidera's pair of blue eyes ''Senpai, you can't take your eyes off her!''

Deidera blushed, grunted ''GO AWAY''

Konan muttered ''Well she's good looking it's expected of everyone..although Itachi-Kun i kind of caught you off guard'' Everybody looked over Itachi.

Itachi regarded her words silently, trying to hesitate to curl his fingers around the Kunoichi's neck and stood up walked over to the room and muttered silently ''i am going back to my room''.

Pain nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

''What the..?'' Itachi frowned after hearing loud roars of laughter right after when he close the door. It is clearly that everybody was shock that Itachi was caught looking at the new girl, which rarely, wait not rarely.. **NEVER** happens.

While walking through the tunnel to his temporarily room in the hide out and flashback what happened inside the room earlier, the Kunoichi who was introduced earlier. He had no idea why he felt attracted. He shook off and couldn't forgive what he just admitted. ''The hair, must be the hair, the same shade as Shisui..'' Itachi closed his eyes.

While he reached at the area, he saw two familiar shadows appeared right in front of him.

''Right here is your room, Reira. The opposite of your room is Itachi Senpai's. He's a little on his own world and rarely speaks but i am sure, he might be willing to help whatever necessary.'' Yuri pointed, then realised that Itachi's presence known as chakra which he usually masked but now, it's clearly to show of his existence there.

Reira turned her head to him ''Mm, thanks for showing me around, Yuri. I would like to take a nap now, after the walkings i had to this hide out'' She turned to Yuri and said in gratitude, and smiled at Itachi before turning her keys to the lock and opened the door when Yuri interrupted ''Ah dinner at six, join us! Well Itachi Senpai, do insist Reira okay?''

Reira smiled and Itachi nodded swiftly then fumbled his keys to the lock.

Both went in the room, while Yuri exclaimed inwardly ''Now when i look at it, They do look good together!''

**

* * *

**

Reira laid her back to the door, took a big and long breath and then heard a soft thump behind her, indicated the closing of itachi's door. She caught her breath.

She cant be killed anytime if they knew the real mission she was assigned. Her acting and skills managed to convinced Tsunade that she's suit the role to infiltrate Akatsuki. Her stomach churned at the thought of Uchiha, she braced herself. This is the only method to save her home, Konoha and her fellow Kyuubi, Naruto.

She sat motionless on the bed trying to come out with a strategy to impress Pain so that she can dig necessary information that can be of help, to Tsunade sama..

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: Hi there guys, forgive me as i took a long time to publish this set up. As some of you might notice, i have took off some time to get used to fan fiction since i'm pretty new here and trim the previous two chapters, so there would be a little changes going around. I just sat for a very major exams and now doing great during the holidays so i can assure you (and myself) to invest my time to complete this plot. Right.. let's move on and enjoy!

* * *

**Forces of hearts** (Chapter three by luvspells)

During dinner, where every members dine on the old looking, ancient long table. Reira was glad that nobody asked her about her ''past'' on what makes her decide to be a missing-in. She thought that maybe other members have their own reasons too and might not want to share with anybody, so she felt the burden shed a little and felt good for not come up with more lies. The members of Akatsuki might look deadly as they are wanted in every country but in this building there's a homely feeling inside each of them. Tobi and Deidera had lighten up the spirit of the room with their countless fights. Kisame and Yuri would be the ones in charge with the cooking, surprisingly sumptuous.

Reira turned her palm into a fist and assured herself that things might not be as difficult as it seems, she might gain information from Yuri herself since Yuri and her starting off well as friends. She would always attend Reira when Reira needed help. Reira thought as she munched on her food, then aware of her surroundings that everybody was looking at her direction.

''Uh..?'' Reira showed them a clearly confused face.

''Ah i was saying that Reira-Chan, you had a tiny share of food on your plate. Reira-chan do not eat alot?'' Tobi asked with two hands in a confused manner.

''Ah yes... i trying to maintain by not eating much'' Reira responded.

''Oh... Reira Chan you maintain your body? You look really skinny enough! You should eat more!'' Yuri exclaimed.

''Ah if Yuri asked me so that i shall..'' Reira responded with a grin.

Yuri responded her with a smile

Reira had come to her conclusion, _Right this might not be difficult_.

* * *

Without a doubt, that during the dinner that Akatsuki had discussed about their next target, Reira listened attentively trying to get some hints so that she can pass her message to Tsunade to prepare what the Akatsuki had planned.

She realized that she had to be grouped with the other members to work on their side missions.

Pain had re-grouped them in four/five per group.

Her name was called under Group A, with Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu.

Group B consist of Deidera, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan and Yuri.

Reira was disappointed that Yuri wasn't there with her, but its not surprising as she heard that Deidera always get himself injured.

They are ordered to head out tomorrow for their respective missions

Reira had decided not to show much of her power in case she had to fight them, herself when time comes and when that happens, if they were too familiar with her abilities she might get defeated easily without mercy.

* * *

Itachi kept himself to his room.

He regarded Pain's word very carefully, _the new girl will join him with kisame and zetsu_.

He could not understand why he was bothered by this, he was never bothered with Yuri when she first joined.

Ah, he realized about years back when Pain talked to him via projections.

''As you realized i will always put newbies under your watch. I trust your conscience to keep an eye for the newbies, if their loyalty to us is questioning. Do no show mercy and use the sharingan to dig out the truth.'' Pain said motionlessly.

Itachi nodded in response.

And now his job is to keep the new girl under his watch during the mission.

He cursed under his breath when he realized that he is curious about the new girl's abilities and what makes Pain decided to invite her to join them.

* * *

The next following morning, both groups headed out to Land of Sound and Land of Wind respectively.

Reira knew that this is a good opportunity to study about the other members' powers.

This might be a great help to Konoha, and she knew that one day all of the member will show her no mercy on killing her when she betrayed them.

She will put aside some time to sharpen her skills. She did not called 'Konoha's _Jigoku Shoujo_'' for nothing.

She **WAS**_ Konoha's Hell girl_.

She convinced herself that she can be as powerful to defeat them when they tried to kill her.

She felt a tinge of fear. A year and half before she was called to Tsunade's office.

Before, she was ordered to keep her identity and powers low from all Konoha's villagers. She was one of Konoha's secret deadly weapons. The Third Hokage once told her that she was one of the geniuses before he died when she was young. A part of Anbu at aged 13 while Naruto and friends is still undergoing mere trainings. After that she was appointed as Anbu's Leader when she was aged 15. She was the one in charge with trainings of the Anbu, bringing them into a new greater height everyday. Because of her, assassinations for other threats had been successful due to her training. She had always prepared them for their biggest threat, The Akatsuki, and now she's alone facing all the threats by herself.

Tsunade Hokage-Sama gave her some time to think about it, she convinced that Reira fit the bill.

The next day, she accepted the most dangerous mission. She was ordered that only Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya knew her REAL purpose of becoming a missing-in. She was ordered to ''kill'' a mass of innocent victim (which is only replicas that Kakashi had prepared) and left the village.

Groups and groups of Anbu tried to hunt her down, she was familiar with each member's power. She got away easily. She did side missions at missing-in to maintain her financial for more than a year. Her main true purpose is to catch Akatsuki's attention, so that they might consider her to be in her group. That way the best way to infiltrate into the organization. Finally after doing countless of A* very dangerous missions, and was WANTED every country (although she had made an attempt just to injure badly and refrain from killing innocent people) and her presence was heard everywhere, especially in those illegal undergrounds where they pay missing-ins for their mission. She got popular easily because of her skills.

That's when one day she met Konan who invited her to join.

She was supposed to act that she was not interested at first so that it would not be obvious.

Konan had ''her attention'' when she said that joining the Akatsuki means you will gain alot of power from all the tailed-beasts which was captured and said to give her a week to think. She was disappeared suddenly with stacks of paper flying around her.

And now she successfully complete her first real mission, she will not tolerate any mistakes as it took her great difficulties physically, mentally and spiritually for her to come here now. She had to hide underground for a year and had to lied to her true friends for her mission. She could not forgive herself if she was caught betraying Akatsuki. The whole purpose of mission will be for nothing then.

She chanted that she was Konoha's _Jigoku Shoujo_, she was the only one now who can save Konoha.

She joined her group members to their destination and kept to herself most of the time.

The Uchiha did not make any attempt to greet her unlike Kisame and Zetsu who gave her a nod of acknowledge on her prescence.

She sensed that there would be a big obstacles in getting to know more about Uchiha in future.

She sighed deeply and continued walking...

(To be continued...)


End file.
